


Girl Meets Witchcraft

by XxAllenWalkerxX



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Farkle is a dead wizard, Lucas is a werewolf, M/M, Maya is a vampire, Probably ooc, Raising the Dead, Riley is a witch, Supernatural AU - Freeform, black magic, poor bby farkle, random shit I thought of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAllenWalkerxX/pseuds/XxAllenWalkerxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the death of a friend becomes too much to bear, what do you do?</p><p>Break out the witch books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Otherworldly High was a school filled with primarily werewolves, vampires, witches and the occasional hybrid. Riley Matthews was a witch and a very powerful one at that, yet she didn't know of the intensity of her powers. Her friend, Maya Hart, was a vampire. She had acquired a daylight ring many seasons ago and is currently trying to control her bloodlust. Their former crush, Lucas Friar, was a werewolf. He and Maya never seemed to get along well, Lucas always threatening to bite her and Maya threatening to pull out the wolfsbane. Even then they were all best friends and would die for each other. That's just what one of them did.

One particularly chilly September, Farkle Minkus, suspected to be a wizard, died. He fell terminally ill sometime in the summer and, even though he wasn't to use magic, he used one final spell to save all three of his friends from danger's way. Riley and the others were grief stricken and could barely live with themselves until Riley put her foot down, telling them Farkle would've wanted them to move on with their lives. It didn't quite work that way. It wasn't until one night during a study table, Maya suggested something that Riley never thought she'd ever hear.

"Maya! Are you crazy?" Riley had exclaimed. 

"Maybe a little." The blonde had replied, a grin tugging at the corner of her lips. Riley turned to Lucas suddenly, her gaze boring deep into his. "What do you think about this?"

The werewolf's eyes were as wide as saucers. Maya had suggested they do the most forbidden taboo in the book. They would be expelled, grounded or even worse if someone were to find out. A small part of his mind told him differently, though. Maybe they ought to at least try. "I mean.." Lucas sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair. "It can't be that bad, can it? You're good with magic. As long as we do it right it should be fine."

Riley gaped at him, shocked. "Are you serious..?" The room went silent. Maya and Lucas just exchanged glances before nodding at Riley slowly. The witch just shook her head before standing up at the table, grabbing her books. "Riley!" The duet had called after her, following the brunette out of the study room. Maya grabbed her friend by the shoulders and looked at her seriously. 

"Look. We haven't been able to..to function properly since Farkle died. If we did this and it worked, we could finally be at peace!" 

"But what if it doesn't work, Maya? What if it doesn't work and we get hurt instead?" Riley searched her friend's face for an answer. Maya just smiled. 

"It'll work, Riles. Trust me."

Riley looked at Maya then at Lucas. Both blondes were smiling as if they had done this type of magic before. Taking a deep breath and exhaling heavily, Riley nodded her head. 

"Okay." She finally responded, looking at Maya and Lucas with new found confidence. "Let's bring him back."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon my sucky-ness. Uh, enjoy! And no hate comments, please. I'm trying my best here.

( I italicized this part but it might not show up that way. If that's the case, this part will be a flashback. )

When Riley opened her eyes all she could see was cloudy darkness. Sitting up was a definite mistake because as soon as she did, her head ached and a wave of dizziness hit. As Riley's vision began to clear up she spotted a large cauldron in the middle of the room. Dangling overtop of it was Maya. Just by reflex Riley went to jump to her feet, only to fall right back down. Something hard yet fluffy broke her fall. She didn't dare sit up again.

Heavy footsteps sounded throughout the room as a huge creature, a goblin, approached Maya and the cauldron. There was a dark, deep chuckle. "Yes. Soon the secret to immortality will be all mine!" The booming voice of the goblin must've woken the object beneath Riley as it began to stir and slowly rise. The witch was forced to sit up and she took that time to see what had broken her fall. It was a wolf, dust colored and bright eyed. Riley wrapped her arms around it's neck and nuzzled her face into it's fur. The animal responded by licking her cheek. 

"Well, well, well.. Look who decided to wake up." Riley whipped around to face the goblin who was towering over them menacingly. Riley rose to her feet, the dizziness suddenly gone. "What are you doing with Maya?" She glowered, her normally brown eyes flickering green. The goblin just smirked and took a step closer to the girl. He didn't bother answering the question. Riley grit her teeth, and repeated, "I'll say this again. What are you doing with Maya?" 

The goblin just cackled. "Oh, nothing! Besides what would you, a little girl, be able to do? I swear you Otherworldly's crack me up." As the creature turned to head back to Maya, Lucas growled lowly from the back of his throat. The goblin leaned in close to the blonde, grinning widely and showing of his gruesome yellow teeth. Maya reeled back the best she could, gathered up saliva and spat at his face. The goblin didn't flinch. "Such a rude little girl you are.. Such a shame." He shook his huge head and lumbered over to a lever on one of the stone walls. "Oh well, I suppose we ought to get started." And with that, he pulled the lever all the way down. The device that had Maya tied up began to lower. She twisted and thrashed as she came closer and closer to the bubbling black liquid below. "R-Riles, help!" Maya yelled out, trying to free her wrists. Riley never thought she'd hear that ever in her life. It was always Riley asking for help. She felt determination fill her senses.

Just as the goblin turned to face Riley again, she began to chant, preparing a spell. Lucas knew they had no time for spells even if it was her only power against this thing. Taking matters into his own hands(or paws..), Lucas leaped onto the goblin. The mighty creature roared as Lucas bit and tore at it's skin, snarling and snapping. On the ground, Riley began to levitate as her spell began to work. Her eyes were glowing a bright hue of green. Just then the goblin flung the wolf off, tearing a big piece of his bumpy slimy flesh with it. Lucas let out a yelp as he hit the wall, spitting out the gross flesh. "Stupid mutt.." The goblin muttered, glancing over at his victim. Maya's shoes were just barely touching the black substance below. Her eyes were moist but no tears fell. She kept a strong look on her face, knowing her friends wouldn't fail. They never did. Riley pushed her hands forward suddenly, a mass of sparkling blue magic hurling towards the Giant Goblin. She hit it spot on and it let out another roar of pain.

"That's it, you brats! No more games!" The goblin held his claws above his head as a swirling ball of fire formed. Riley's eyes widened in horror as she watched the fiery blast coming towards her. The witch attempted a shield spell but it was too late. She fell to the floor, her whole body stinging. The ends of her brown hair were seared off. Groaning, Riley managed to spot Lucas in the corner, in human form, unconscious. Then she moved to catch a glimpse at Maya. The blonde was looking right back at her, eyes widened with fear. Then the vampire just sighed, head rolling back. "This just great.." She muttered.

Riley couldn't sit up this time. Everything just hurt. "I'm so sorry, Maya.." But before the blonde could respond, there was another loud cackle. "I told you guys there would be no more games!" The goblin hissed, "Now finally, I can gain immor —" The monster's speech was cut short because there, standing in the entrance of the room was Farkle. The boy ran forward and raised his jagged wand to the sky. "Never to fear ladies, Farkle is here!"

"Farkle! Are you out of your mind?" Maya called from her traps. The contraption then lowered the blonde once more. The black liquid was just touching her feet. It burnt like acid and Maya began to yell in pain. Riley was filled with both relief and fear. If Farkle planned on using magic, he'd hurt himself. Even worse, he'd ...Riley didn't dare say it. Not even in her mind. "I might be, but you guys need my help." The genius responded, raising his wand once again. The goblin raced forward to the young wizard, causing the floor to shake. "ABSOLUTELY NOT. I WILL NOT FAIL TODAY!" He boomed loudly, baring his yellow, gnarled teeth. Farkle quickly dodged out of the way and fired a beam of magic at Maya's chains. Maya quickly used vampire speed to remove herself from overtop of the cauldron, rubbing her wrists from where she was hanging. Looking at her friend, he already looked drained. Still, he smiled and gestured over to Riley. "She's burned. Bad. Make sure she's okay for me." The brunette ordered and Maya nodded quickly, running to Riley's side. Turning back to the beast in question, Farkle cast a dizziness spell to stun him. 

"Ugh.. Agh ..WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME BRAT, ARGH!" It bellowed as it stumbled around the room. Using this moment Farkle darted over to the abandoned werewolf, kneeling down in front of him. "Lucas." He said quietly, lifting his head carefully, "Lucas, please, wake up."

"Ah.. Farkle?" He murmured, slowly opening his eyes to look up at him. 

Farkle smiled. "Yes, it's me, freak. Are you hurt?"

"Sore."

"Where?"

"Everywhere." Lucas began to sit up and Farkle released him, stepping backwards. With a twirl of his wand, Lucas was healed. The werewolf was just about to thank him before the goblin's spell wore off. "I'LL KILL YOU, WIZARD!" It snarled. Farkle just shot a grin at Lucas before zigzagging around the room, giving the beast a chase. Riley, Maya and Lucas all knew he was tiring himself off. He shouldn't be doing this, Riley thought. We should help him. Soon the goblin had Farkle cornered right behind the cauldron. "Now, don't move, brat.." He said as he neared the boy. Farkle did just that. "I've.. GOTCH — AAAAAAAH!" The goblin howled as the brunette shoved over the cauldron, the acidic liquid spilling out all over the giant creature. "YOU BRATS WILL PAY!" Was the last thing they heard from it as it turned to mush right there on the floor. Everyone turned their gaze to Farkle. The wizard dropped to his knees, wand clattering to the floor. The three friends rushed over to him. "Farkle, are you okay?" Riley asked, though weak and still in plenty of pain. "Why'd you do that, huh? You aren't supposed to be doing magic!" Lucas said as Maya shook Farkle's shoulders violently. 

"Because if I didn't, you guys would think I was useless!" Farkle shouted back, looking at his friend's faces with destress and exhaustion. "Besides.. You were all in trouble. What was I suppose to do? Just stand there and watch my friends die?" Riley exchanged looks with the others and Maya hugged Farkle tightly. "We would never think you are useless, Farkle." Lucas clarified, moving over to hug the wizard as well. This time, he smiled slightly. "Yeah, Farkle. You're our best friend. It's not your fault you are sick." Maya added in, a weak smile on her face. Farkle hesitated before nodding, "Thanks, you guys.." He brought his gaze up to Riley and almost gasped at her burns. "I didn't know it was this bad.." The wizard trailed off, still staring at the witch's injuries. She just shrugged. "I'll get a healing potion when I get home, no biggie!"

Farkle just shook his head and grabbed for his wand. Maya grabbed his wrist before he could even think of the spell, "Oh, no you don't!" She snapped. "I have to!" Farkle countered, snatching his arm away. Lucas was next to try and stop him. "If you do this spell, it might be your last one." He said, pleading in his voice. The wizard met his gaze and just chuckled dryly. "You're right, Lucas. It will be. I came in here knowing my life would be on the line. It was always on the line ever since they diagnosed me. There was no hope for me. It was always going to be fatal. Not using magic would just slow down the process. Now," Farkle said, raising his hand to silence anymore pleads from his friends. "Just let me do this last spell." 

Riley looked at all of them, stunned. Did the wizard always feel this way? Why didn't he ever talk to them about it? Maya and Lucas stood slowly and backed away from the two brunettes. Maya's eyes filled with tears but she didn't dare cry. No, not in front of her friends. Lucas tried to keep a face of stone but he was tearing apart inside. As Farkle raised his wand for the last time and zapped Riley with a healing spell, they broke. The wizard crumpled to the ground and the last bit of light faded from his eyes.

( End of flash back. )

Riley woke up with a jolt. Sitting up in her bed and rubbing her face, she sighed shakily. It had been awhile since she had dreams about the day. Maybe this is a sign, she thought. Maybe I should call Maya right now and call this whole thing off.

It was too late though and Riley knew it. Climbing out of bed, she strolled over to the bay window and looked out at the starry night sky. "Please," Riley begged. "Please let this all go right."


	3. Chapter 3

Riley zoned out most of class while the teacher droned on about the safeties of broom flight. Her elbow rested on her desk, chin on her palm as her mind raced with thoughts of tonight's plans. She let her gaze travel across the room at the other witches in class. Riley's eyes landed on Charlie Gardner, who was seated right next to her. She wondered what he thought about bringing back the dead. He probably knew better, she thought.

"Matthews?" Riley looked up at the teacher whom was staring back at her with narrowed eyes. "Y-yes, Mr. Hazel?" She smiled, sitting up a little straighter. The teacher just smiled back at her mockingly, "I asked you what to do if you want to accelerate your flying speed. Do you mind answering or would you rather stare at Charlie some more?" Riley's smile faltered as she glanced at her classmate whom was grinning like an idiot. "You, uh.. click your heals?" She offered hopefully. Silence. Then everyone in the class began to laugh. "No," Teacher sighed. "I'm afraid that is the Wizard Of Oz and since this is a witch's class you're incorrect." Riley just looked around at her giggling classmates and shrugged, giving a sheepish grin. "Now does anyone know the actual answer?" The teacher asked again, looking almost desperate. Charlie raised his hand, "You kick the stick part a couple times. At least that's what works for me." At that, the teacher sighed in relief at least SOMEONE knew. Then the bell rung.

* Werewolf classes were dismissed earlier than any other classes. Lucas usually used that free time to get a quick snack before his next class but this time, he had something more important to do. Stopping at the Psychic's office, he walked inside. Isadora was inside, staring at the crystal ball blankly. Slamming his hands on the table, startling the girl immensely, Lucas wasted no time.   
"Could you do me a favor?" Isadora folded her arms across her chest, "I am not permitted to tell you the future." She reminded, shaking her head quickly. Lucas huffed in frustration. "You don't understand. It's really, really important." He continued to persuade her even going as far as pouting. Eventually she was swayed, raising her hand for Lucas to just stop. "Okay, okay! What do you need to know?" 

The blonde grinned triumphantly to himself before becoming serious again. "You promise not to tell anyone?" Isadora shook her head and did the 'cross my heart' motion. "We're bringing Farkle back. From the dead." When Lucas had said that, the psychic leaped to her feet. "WHAT? You cannot do that! You'll die!" She exclaimed wildly, pacing around her table. "Please just tell me what the outcome of all this will be. Riley is freaking out and I just want to show her it'll be okay. Please?" He pouted again. Isadora just stared at him for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh. "Okay. But I had nothing to do with this!" She warned, sitting back down in front of her crystal ball. "Right." Lucas nodded and moved to sit across from her. Placing her hands on the magical device, Isadora shut her eyes and concentrated. Nothing came to her. She concentrated harder, face screwing up with effort. Nothing. "Ugh, I can't see anything!" Isadora crossed her arms again, scooting backwards in her chair. The wolf tilted his head and frowned, "What? Why?"

"I-I don't know. Nothing is coming to me."

"Well. It was worth a try, at least."

"Wait! If I can't even vision the outcome then something horrible must happen. Maybe you shouldn't do this."

"It'll be fine. Just like I told Riley, she's a powerful witch. She can pull this off. I believe in her." But Isadora just shook her head. Lucas gave her a sympathetic smile and headed out of the room. It didn't matter what anyone said. They were going to bring Farkle back if it's the last thing they do and by the sound of it, it might be. * Later on that day, Maya sent a text to Riley: "meet us at the cemetery gates at 12:30" She had been curled up on the couch watching T.V. hoping that Maya had forgotten about all this. Clutching her phone to her chest, the witch let out a sigh. Might as well start looking on the bright side of things, she thought. If the spell did work they'd have their friend back. No more guilt, no more nightmares. The wizard could live his life, have a family and become just as powerful as Merlin as he always wanted. She smiled at the memory and felt excitement and anxiousness surge through her. It would work, Riley told herself. They would bring Farkle back.

Hours passed and the witch looked at the Grandfather Clock near the entrance of the kitchen. It read '11:43'. "Might as well start getting ready.." Riley said while rising to her feet. This'll be an interesting night.


	4. Chapter 4

( My italicizing won't work so I'll just say when there's a flashback. )

Lucas hated the way classes were separated by what kind of being you are seeing as half of his friends were not werewolves. The only person he truly knew in his wolf classes was Zay. That is why the cowboy enjoyed the 30 minute conjoined class. It was a little class thrown in just before lunchtime for people who felt the same way as Lucas and ones who wanted to learn things other than their own facts. One of the many reasons he loved conjoined class is because Farkle sat right beside of him. Literally right beside of him. Everyday the wizard would scoot his desk so close to Lucas' that they touched and every time he did it, he would give Lucas this little innocent looking smile that made the werewolf feel warm all over. 

Today, Farkle was sitting up straighter and seemed more attentive, not that he ever wasn't. Today's lesson was one wizardry and of course every wizard in the room, and there wasn't many, was alert. Lucas was listening too. He always learned new things he didn't know Farkle could be capable of doing. He knew Farkle would soon master everything in every book there was on wizardry. He made a big deal of saying so on the first day.. and every other day if needed. "Alright class," the teacher, Mrs. Razzle, announced, "Who can name the most powerful, most important wizard of all time?" 

The desk beside Lucas shook violently as Farkle's hand shot up in the hair. Mrs. Razzle had a thing about teasing Farkle by looking over the class a couple times before picking him which she almost always did. "I know it!" The wizard cried out, bottom not even touching the seat. "Pick me!" She kept this act up for a moment and Lucas was surprised Farkle never picked up on her tricks. Just when it seemed the boy was about ready to explode, she picked on him. Farkle stood up out of his chair fully and puffed out his chest, "The most powerful wizard is Merlin, miss. Without him none of us wizards would be here now." He swept his gaze over the class, as if challenging anyone to say otherwise. "I'm going to be just like him someday." And that line is one of the many others that made Lucas fall so hard for him. 

After class the werewolf followed Farkle out into the hallway where he was putting some things away. "Hey Lucas," he greeted without even looking at him. "Hey," Lucas responded, leaning up against the locker next to his. "What's up?" Farkle closed the locker door and looked at Lucas, adjusting the strap of his book bag. "Well.." The wizard began, then blurted, "INeedADateToTheWizardGalaAndIWasKindaHopingYouCouldBeThatSaidDate?"  
Lucas stared at him blankly for a moment trying to process his words. "You're asking me out? I thought only wizards could go to those things."

"You'd be an exception."

"It's not against school rules?"

"I am sure I won't be the only one with a non-wizard date. There is not enough of us to go around, you know."

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that."

"So will you come?"

At that time, Riley and Maya came up to join them looking like a pair of curious kittens. Lucas glanced at the two girls before returning his gaze back to Farkle. "Yeah, I'll go. I'd love to be your date." He grinned. Farkle grinned too, he couldn't help it. "See you then, Lucas." He nodded and the wizard was gone in an instant. Maya strolled around the face the blonde. "Sooo.. Ranger Rick and Farky are going on a date?" Riley came around to join her best friend, a big ditzy grin on her face. Lucas just shrugged but couldn't hide the blush spreading across his cheeks, "Yeah. He's kind of great." And Riley squealed happily.

 

On the night of the Gala, Lucas made his way over to Farkle's home. He didn't even get to knock before he was dragged in by the seemingly excited wizard. "I've been wanting to show you this for a long time." Farkle said once he had shut his bedroom door behind them. Lucas took a seat on his bed and made himself comfortable. "What is it?" He asked, gazing around Farkle's room at all the wizard-y artifacts and sketches on the wall. The wizard was rummaging around his closet for something then pulled out a big, black case. Lucas sat up immediately and looked at it. "Is that .." 

"My cape." Farkle finished for him and began to unhook the latches. "I thought it was forbidden to look at a wizard's cape unless he was in his final form." The werewolf muttered, watching in complete awe as Farkle pulled out the shimmering article of clothing. It was a velvety royal purple on the inside and on the back, it was a galaxy. A galaxy so vivid and realistic that it looked as if you could reach through it and touch one of the stars. "Well, that's too bad because I'm wearing tonight." Farkle had said, putting the cape on. That made Lucas look down at his own attire. He had no fancy final form outfit. He was clad in a tuxedo but had unbuttoned the vest and removed the bow tie. The cowboy figured he looked better that way. When Farkle was ready, he stood there in a dramatic pose, "If only the cape would blow in the wind behind me.." He sighed then shot a smile at his date. Lucas returned it and stood up, walking over to the wizard. Pushing the bangs out of the boy's face, Lucas asked, "Where's your hat?"

"I never wear it. I don't think I look good in hats." He explained, looking up at the blonde. The wolf just nodded and that's when he noticed something odd looking. "What is that?" Lucas asked, pointing to the cape's clasp. Farkle grabbed at it subconsciously, "Oh, this?" He shrugged his shoulders. "It's just an amulet. They say it glows the color of your soul." And it was indeed glowing, Lucas noticed. A neon blue color, almost the exact same color that Farkle's eyes changed to when he was doing a spell. "Well, then," Lucas offered the wizard his hand, "Let's head to that Gala, shall we?" And they did.

When the two had arrived, the place was packed. Not of wizards but of witches and hybrids and everything else. Looking around, Lucas realized he had nothing to worry about. The auditorium was relatively dark, save for a few strobe and black lights here and there. Farkle led Lucas onto one of the free areas on the dance floor. They danced, drank punch and mingled with others. When a slow song began playing, all the dates began to pair up again. When Lucas met Farkle's eyes, he looked expectantly at the werewolf. Taking the wizard's hands in his own, he pulled him in closer. Farkle wrapped his arms around Lucas's neck just barely on his tiptoes and Lucas placed his hands on the boy's waist. As they swayed with the music, Lucas realized this was nothing like he imagined. No, it was way better. The amulet around the wizard's neck began to glow brighter and brighter. "Woah, Farkle, your thing." Lucas said in a whisper, captivated by the light. Farkle leaned his head on Lucas's chest, "It happens sometimes. When something good is occurring.. Or when I'm very happy about something." He murmured back and Lucas could hear the smile in his voice. 

That night after walking Farkle back home, they stood outside the door awkwardly, waiting for one or the other to say something. "I had a nice time!" They said unison, then tried again, "I had fun —" They did it again, then startled to laugh. Clearing his throat, Farkle smiled up at him. "It was great, Lucas. Thanks for coming along with me."  
"Don't mention it," Lucas softly smiled back. "That's what friends are for, right?" The wizard's smile faltered. ".. Yes, of course."   
Lucas saw the change and began to get confused. "Do you.. not want to be friends?" He asked slowly, hoping that was not the case. Farkle shook his head fast. "No, no, that's not what I mean!" He sighed, then went on. "I kind of.. um.." The wizard looked up, searching the werewolf's face for understanding. There was none. So Farkle took a deep breath and blurted, "IWantToBeMoreThanFriendsLikeBoyfriends!" At first, Lucas pretended he didn't hear what Farkle said. That made the other boy exasperated. "Please don't make me repeat that again.." He groaned, but was cut short when Lucas' lips crashed into his. The amulet shined so bright it almost shattered. "I would love to be your boyfriend, Farkle." Lucas said once he pulled away, almost of breath. Sighing in relief, the wizard pulled him into another kiss. 

( End of flash back. )

Maya waited at the cemetery gates impatiently, sending another 'u comin?' text to Riley. It was cold outside and she didn't feel like waiting much longer. The sound of feet on pavement took her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see Lucas approaching. "Heya, Bucky." She greeted nonchalantly, giving him a glance. "Hey. Where's Riley?" He asked, feeling the tension spark between them. Lucas didn't like being alone with Maya. It felt weird. "No idea! She needs to hurry though. It's past 12:30." Maya said, and as if on cue Riley came bounding up to them, clutching a huge book to her chest. "Sorry, guys," She puffed, nodding towards Lucas then looking at Maya. "Let's do this thing, Peaches." 

The trio went down the various isles of headstones, Riley using a spell to guide them through the foggy darkness. Maya stopped abruptly at one of the tombs. It was obsidian and etched into it, it read 'Here lies Farkle Minkus. A friend, wizard and a hero.' Underneath was his year of birth and his year of death. It made the vampire shutter inwardly. Stepping back next to Lucas, she allowed Riley to situate herself in front of the stone and flip through the pages of the huge book. Before Riley even opened her mouth, Maya spoke. "Be careful, Riles." The brunette turned to her friend and smiled. "Yeah, be careful." Lucas threw in, not daring to tell her about the Isadora incident. "I will, guys. I'm glad you care so much about me." She grinned and turned back to the book. "Of course we do." Maya said, moving to sit next to Riley. She had to be near her. And as the witch began the spell, Lucas joined on her other side. Riley's eyes began glowing green as she recited the spell: Choono slalem denni tay'lori olee-ay. Lucheno vadem klavlane. Blenay vedi nalem koreem. Blenay vedi nalem koreem. Villos susko kono lamal! Vlemon tagoo! 

Lucas had his eyes shut tight but Maya's were wide open. Riley kept chanting the spell over and over. Soon a light colored pentagram appeared over the plot in which Farkle was buried. "It's working .." Maya whispered, nudging Lucas. "Look!" Even though he didn't want to, Lucas peeked. The wind around them picked up greatly and the witch's eyes became brighter and brighter. Until everything stopped. Some force, maybe a gust of air, made the trio fall onto their backs. Lucas groaned and sat up slowly, looking at the plot of dirt. "Guess it didn't work.." He muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "But everything was getting all windy and glowy!" Riley was flipping through the pages of her book disappointedly. Maya rolled onto her stomach and grunted, "Don't stress yourself out, Riles. It was a bad idea anyways." She offered the brunette a smile and she nodded. Suddenly, a rustling noise sounded from the ground. Lucas's eyes went wide, scooting back slightly. "Oh.. Oh my god." He whispered, looking at Riley and Maya, eyes wide. A hand shot out of the ground and scrabbled at the ground, soil getting caught under the nails. It groaned deeply as another hand came out. Riley was too shocked to move. It worked..? 

"Farkle!" Maya shouted as she ran to the tomb, grabbing one of the struggling hands. "Lucas, Riley. Help me." She ordered and they obliged. It took a lot of work but they soon tugged the dead wizard out of the ground. He was shaking, stinking of dank soil and death. Maya held him close and stroked his mud streaked hair. "I can't believe it..! Farkle!" Riley squealed happily, both because the spell worked and because their friend was back. Lucas was grinning widely, hugging onto Farkle as well. The wizard was silent, though. His eyes were wide and dull, rings of red around them. He was breathing, slow and steady but it was labored. It sounded as if he was wheezing. Maya rubbed his back softly and Farkle buried his face in her shoulder. Lucas frowned a little and looked up at Riley. Riley didn't look concerned. She looked.. proud. The wolf rose to his feet slowly and looked down at Maya, whom was saying something to the wizard. "Let's bring him home. He looks like he could use some rest." Lucas said, nudging the blonde gently. "Hold your horses, Ranger Rick. He's about to say something."

At that, Lucas and Riley leaned forward to hear what Farkle would say. He pulled away from Maya, his dull eyes raking over them. In a raspy tone, he said, "You should have just left things the way they were."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMSOSORRYISHOULDJUSTSTOP

( Beginning of Flashback. )

Slamming the front door, Lucas whirled around and faced his boyfriend. He was fuming and they both glared daggers at each other, as if daring the other to say something. It had been almost a year and a half since Farkle had asked out Lucas and now, on the day of their anniversary, a secret came out. 

"Why, Farkle? Why would you keep something like this from me?"

"Because I didn't want to worry you!" Farkle shot back, his eyes glassy with the promise of tears. At the moment Lucas was too upset to care. "I would've worried, yes, but who wouldn't? You're supposed to tell me when you get sick and stuff like that!" Farkle sniffled and looked away as tears began streaking down his face. He hardly ever cried, let alone in front of people. When Lucas saw this he began to feel bad instantly. "Look, I'm sorry —" He went over to comfort his boyfriend until the wizard placed a hand on his chest, stopping him from moving any closer. "No, it's okay," Farkle sniffed again, wiping the tears from his eyes. "You won't have to worry about me ever again." He gave the werewolf a level stare before walking past him to the door, yanking his arm away when Lucas tried to pull him back. "Farkle, wait! I-I didn't mean .." He sighed loudly as the wizard left, making a point to also slam the door but harder than Lucas had. 

( End of Flashback. )

It had been a week since Farkle had been resurrected. Lucas and Maya could both tell how badly Riley wanted to prance around, telling everyone that she had brought Farkle back. Only she didn't because she couldn't. When Farkle came back to school the day after, the friends explained how they just found him alive and well outside of his grave. It didn't seem likely but everyone believed it because they were just so enthralled to have the wizard back. Except Mr. Hazel. He was happy, of course, but he was a witch and he wasn't blind. He could see the look of pride on the brunettes face. He kept his mouth shut, though. Mr. Hazel knew what would happen to Riley if they knew what she had done.

It was apparent to everyone that Farkle wasn't.. Farkle anymore. He never got excited when was called on, never even raised his and and when he was called on, he knew the answer but never seemed to want to say it. His clothes never really matched and he still head red rings around his eyes. People suggested that he should sleep earlier but he just gave them blank stares. Riley and Lucas seemed blind to the changes in their friend but Maya wasn't stupid. Yes, the wizard would actively listen and talk to them but there was just something wrong and she knew it. He'd zone out randomly and today in class was no different, the wizard playing absentmindedly with his pencil. Maya slid into the chair beside of him when the teacher had left the room. "So, Farky.. Want to head over to Topanga's after school?" She had asked him, a tentative smile on her face. "I have something to do, sorry." He half mumbled and abandoned the pencil long enough to spare her a glance. Maya nodded understandingly and patted his back. He flinched. She returned to her seat before the teacher returned, looking over at Riley and Lucas sitting a few seats away. How could they not see this?

The class was dismissed to lunch soon after. Riley met her friends outside in the hallway so that they could head to lunch together. She looked around, "Where's Farkle?" Riley looked at Maya and the blonde shook her head. "No idea. Guys, don't you think he's been acting a little.. Off?" Maya finally decided to ask. "Well he was dead, Maya. Did you really expect him to be normal?" Lucas had said, but there was a waver in his voice and Maya knew he had his doubts as well. "He'll be okay in a few weeks. He has to be." Riley sounded as if she were reassuring herself and Maya found herself being comforted by it. I'm sure they're right, Maya thought. To think, Riley was once in this same place of a doubt before they even brought the wizard back. Oh how the tables have turned. The friends headed to lunch, expecting to see Farkle had just went without them.

The wizard was wandering down the halls during lunch period, hands buried in his pockets. He didn't know where he was going and just let his feet guide him. Getting brought back from the dead brought back so many memories. Not just ones he knew prior to his death but all of them and then some. It hurt his head and wore him down. He couldn't never sleep at night because he was haunted by all the stupid things he had done. Like using that final spell on Riley. Farkle soon found himself in front of the tall door of them psychic's room. He opened the door slowly and walked inside. Isadora looked startled at first but then her eyes lit up. "Farkle!" She cried out, standing up from the table. "Hello, Smackle." He said as she walked over to him. The psychic grinned, one the wizard might of found adorable at one point in his life. "So how is life? Since, you know, you were dead all this time." Farkle blinked then put on an artificial smile, "You want to know something interesting about death?" He asked, walking around the room aimlessly. Isadora watched him in confusion but didn't question it. "Sure." She replied simply. "Everything comes to the light. All the lies, on the deceit.. You know what I mean?" The wizard looked at her through narrowed eyes. Isadora began to fidget. She knew what he met but hoped she was wrong. "Of course you do." Farkle tilted his head to the side, "So why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Tell anyone what?"

"Don't play stupid, Smackle."

She went silent, just looking at him. "You knew that I was going to get sick!" He suddenly shouted, "Yet you didn't tell anyone! Why is that, huh?" Isadora flinched back and visibly shook. "... I'm sorry." She finally mumbled, directing her gaze to the floor. "You did not answer my question." He folded his arms across his chest and clicked his tongue. Isadora wasn't about to tell him the truth. "The thing is, Smackle, is I already know. I just want to hear you say it." His once dull eyes began to glow. Isadora refused to speak and that's when she felt a hand around her throat. Except it wasn't a hand, it was an asphyxiation spell. She grabbed at her neck and looked at Farkle through pleading eyes. The wizard looked void of emotion as the poor psychic's face began to turn purple. He only dropped her when she stopped thrashing around. Farkle rubbed his hands together before picking up the crystal ball on her desk. Holding it up above his head, he slammed it onto the floor. Something in the depths of Farkle's mind felt guilty but for the most part he felt cold. So cold.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI um this chapter sucks. I kind of gave Farkle some emotion in this chapter but from now on he's going to be PURE EVIL ((jk no maybe not pure but a little ??? Eh)) Anyways for y'all that actually like this shit thanks for reading <3 more chapters to come hopefully if I can keep my imagination going. Also I know I mentioned final forms and I wanted to give kind of a description of what those look like later on so when I make references to them you can imagine it in your heads . Anyways , enjoy ~

News about Isadora's death spread through the school like wildfire. The school was closed while they investigated the crime scene. All they knew so far was that she had been strangled to death and the only people who were wandering about the hallways during her time of death was the janitor, principal and Mr. Caspian Hazel. Fingers were pointed at the old teacher for he was a witch and the strangling was done by magic, not hands. The principal was a hybrid and the janitor a normal human being, neither of which had powers. The school was having a hell of a time finding a new psychic. The district depended on the tellings of one and psychic's, like wizards, we're not very abundant. No one in the entire school had suspected Farkle.

Maya was laying upside down on her couch, looking at the television but not really watching it. Her mind was elsewhere. The sweet aroma of cinnamon drifted from the kitchen, making the rising anxiety in the blonde's stomach cease. As her mother stepped into the living room, the question that had been haunting Maya's thoughts managed to escape her lips.  
"Mom, what would happen if you brought someone back from the dead?" Her mother stopped in her tracks, sending her daughter a confused yet amused look. "I don't know. I'm no witch." She had replied, folding her arms across her chest. Maya just shrugged. "Thought I'd ask 'cause everyone acts like something bad would happen but Farkle was brought back." She paused. Should she have said that? Quickly continuing on, she added, "He's doing fine, I think." Leaning forward a bit, Maya's mother's eyebrows rose. "He was brought back? I thought he just.. magically appeared!" She took a seat next to the blonde vampire who quickly moved to sit upright. "Well, yeah, that's what they say. I believe there was some resurrection involved though, don't you?" She figured that would be okay to say. Who would guess that it had been them that night, bringing Farkle back? But Katy just nodded in agreement and leaned back against the couch. Snuggling up to her mom, Maya yawned softly. Moments later, a shrill sound split through the air and both vampires jumped to their feet. "Awh, I completely forgot about those cinnamon buns.." Maya watched as her mother lumbered sadly to the kitchen and couldn't stop a laugh rising in her throat.

It took another hour for the mama vampire to fix the cinnamon buns but when she did, she had invited Riley and her mother over to enjoy them. Maya felt immensely at ease with the Matthews' over especially with all the doubt she's been feeling lately. Riley's bubbly attitude and witchy-ness was a relief after all the death talk at school. She felt as if they ought to be more sad about the passing of the psychic but it somehow had washed over and that made her feel terrible. I mean, of course she cared but they were never close. Isadora was always too hung up on her tellings and work that she felt friends were unnecessary. Maya and Riley could take the hint so they kept their distance and left the psychic to herself. Now she had been murdered while doing what she loved. As Riley's mom got up to help Katy in the kitchen, Maya had gotten her attention. "Topanga?" She had said, making Riley look over at her curiously. "Yes, fanged one?" Topanga replied, using a nickname that had once irritated Maya. Now it just made her snicker. "What's so bad about bringing a dead person back to life?" She had a feeling Topanga be able to answer. Next to her, the blonde felt Riley tense up and grab her arm in alarm. Maya just gave her a calming look and a wink. Topanga looked mildly uncomfortable but covered it up with a smile. "Well.. You see, when you bring back the dead you are only bringing back the person's body and not the soul. The soul would have long moved on." The explanation chilled Maya to the bone. She couldn't help but think about Farkle, his eyes pale and glazed over. The vampire couldn't imagine their Farkle as a soulless void. He just couldn't be.

* Lucas had wondered to himself why he hadn't tried to rekindle things with Farkle after his diagnosis. He hadn't even really tried to reason with the boy during their break up. Seeing as Farkle was back now and probably at a overall calm state, he decided now was a good time to maybe apologize. No, who was he kidding? He should have said sorry to the wizard long ago after he overreacted but here he was. Standing outside of the wizard's home with a small box in hand. He could turn away now, ignore it like he had all this time. Lucas found himself pressing the doorbell and listening to the enchanting chime echo through the large home. No one answered and the werewolf felt like bolting now. He knew better now. So lost in his racing thoughts, Lucas hadn't even noticed the door creaking open. There stood Farkle, his appearance still the same as when they had pulled him from the earth. Except this time he looked a little more alive for lack of better words and he dawned an orange turtle neck and skinny jeans. "Hello, Lucas. Why are you here?" He asked, gazing up at his ex intently. Lucas wanted to kiss him now and apologize over and over but he knew Farkle wouldn't like that. Or would he? The werewolf just settled with a, "I was around the neighborhood so I thought I'd stop by." A lame excuse but he couldn't think of anything else. Farkle seemed satisfied with it and stepped aside to let the blonde in, gesturing to the living room. It was quiet throughout the house save for the rumbling sound of the heating and the clock mounted on the wall just above the television set. Farkle settled on the couch as Lucas took his time to inspect the dimly lit house. He'd been here before many times but something was off. The family photos that had once been on the threshold were gone. Trophies and awards had vanished. "What's the matter, Lucas? Don't like the remodel?" That was Farkle's voice, low and flat. The werewolf returned his gaze back to the wizard who was glowering at him. "No, it's okay, just.. Why'd you take all those things down?" Lucas slowly lowered himself into the recliner, suddenly feeling a little wary of Farkle. The wizard was clawing anxiously at his jeans, gnawing on his bottom lip. "Didn't like them," He said, almost mumbling. "Felt like they were.. taunting me." Now the werewolf was concerned. "How were they taunting you, Farkle?" Lucas asked, leaning forward a bit. Farkle wasn't answering in fact he looked even more nervous. "Farkle, buddy, it's okay. You can tell me." He said gently as to comfort the wizard. Just then the shorter boy's head snapped up to meet the wolf's bright green gaze. "Those aren't my real parents, Lucas. My real parents were far more interested in money than their own son." He snapped and Lucas was taken aback because he never knew this. Farkle never acted resentful towards his parents so no one ever suspected. Why now? As if Farkle had been reading his mind, which Lucas figured he probably could, the wizard continued on, "When you die, you learn all these things. It's quite the experience. I-It hurts.." 

The werewolf wrapped his arms around Farkle's small frame, holding him close to his body. Sobs racked through the small boy as he clutched onto Lucas and cried. He cried until he ran out of tears and even then the blonde didn't let him go. They sat there on the couch just holding onto each other until Farkle drifted off to sleep in Lucas's arms. The small box was forgotten in the wolf's back pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't have nothing nice to say, don't say it at all.
> 
> \- Thumper
> 
>  


End file.
